


Odette and Odile

by Zlatoyara



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlatoyara/pseuds/Zlatoyara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was inspired by "Swan Lake".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Odette and Odile

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by "Swan Lake".

[](http://www.radikal.ru)


End file.
